dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Deja Vu
Deja Vu is the first level in the Duke: Nuclear Winter expansion. Summary This level takes place in the same area as Red Light District from L.A. Meltdown and is effectively a modified version. The level is basically the same layout too however there are several differences; the most obvious of which being the player starting in the area where Red Light District ended; which effectively makes it virtually the same as doing the level in vice versa with a few changes here and there to make it somewhat different. Aside from the familiar locations there are a few new things to discover in the level such as an under construction 'Toys 'n' Jelly' shop which is being built in the same location as the building Duke had demolished; the Disco Door doesn't need an access card any more; the hallway just outside the Disco Door goes further up and there is a games machine in the Bar Area and the bathroom near the pool table is now flooded. This level ends in the lift area at the start of Red Light District but before getting there Duke will need to find a Red Access Card. The street combat is quite heavy in this level, as Duke will have to face Flying Frostys, Snowmen and Frosted Battle Mobiles when he gets outside. Secrets *Secret 1'' - lit wall next to big crate at beginning of level; medical kit'' *Secret 2'' - ledge next to large curtain switch; night-vision goggles'' *Secret 3'' - jump on couch seat in corner of strip club, wall opens behind girls; chaingun & ammo'' *Secret 4 - in strip club, jump on box to get to vent; atomic health *Secret 5'' - jump behind poster in room with ringing telephone; RPG'' *Secret 6'' - bar area, roulette machine (circle), use cash register (jumping on top of the machine also opens it, bug?), step inside (make it count); atomic health'' *Secret 7 - porno shop, use corner on top of magazine shelf directly behind camera monitor; holoduke *Secret 8 - porno shop, use or run along the magazine shelf with the crack (the longest magazine shelf with shotgun ammo), wall opens; armor, pipebombs *Secret 9'' - porno shop, in restroom use area with toilet, lift to another room on 2nd level; rocket ammo, ripper, ripper ammo'' *Unofficial secret - wall behind sludge-flooded toilets where yellow keycard is; jetpack, steroids, night-vision goggles, holoduke; atomic health at end of sewers (you can swim under the barred gate); can jetpack up to the outside (and you can blow up box) Tips After inserting the red key card and climbing the elevator shaft, before you step forward (initiating level end), you can destroy the wooden boards in the back and then fire a rocket to kill a pig cop (this seems to be the only way to get 100% kills; sometimes the pig cop has moved to an area that makes this impossible) Trivia * This level is very similar to the original Red Light District. ** Quite a few of the secrets and other hidden areas from the original Red Light District remain in this level. The contents of those secret areas have not been altered from the original. Category:DNW levels